The Sharingan Kyuubi
by Hikari Hachiga
Summary: Naruto is adopted into the Uchiha clan after the Kyuubi incident. As he progress as a genin, he will learn more about his clan's past. Will he surpass his Uchiha brothers through missions and finally gain the trust from the Hidden Village of Konoha?
1. Not the Only Survivor

The Sharingan Kyuubi

Chapter 1: Not the Only Survivor

**First story so please be kind! I have to say, my characters might be a bit too OCC-ish so please do bear with it. Now, onto the story, enjoy!

* * *

**

"I would like to adopt him to our clan."

A man about late 30's said to Sarutobi, the 3rd Hokage. The third Hokage looked puzzled at why the Uchiha leader wanted to adopt this kid so sudden. This man wore a blue robe that had the Uchiha symbol on the back, indicating that he is from the Uchiha clan.

"Why do you want to adopt this child?" the third Hokage asked him.

"I'm sure he will have trouble living on his own." Uchiha Fugaku replied. "Besides, I would have a better chance of raising this boy to a fine young man, better then Hiashi."

The Uchiha leader smiled at his words. _"Ha, beat that Hiashi!"_

The Hokage nodded and thought about it. "But why would this boy be alright with you and not to Hiashi?"

"Well, I have two sons and I'm sure he would learn better with a boy instead of a girl. Besides, he might get distracted with the Hyuuga mistress." He replied to the Hokage.

The third closed his eyes and sighed. "Alright, from now on, he will be under your care. I want him to grow up as a great ninja in the future, just like his father requested he be, understood?"

The Uchiha leader nodded and picked up the little infant in his arms. "Welcome to the Uchiha family little one. I have two sons who are dying to meet you."

**Two years later**

"You are not even worth killing." Itachi said to the frightened Sasuke. "Foolish little brother, run. Run and cling to life." Sasuke fell to his knees and cried and Itachi disappeared in front of him. Sasuke looked up to see Itachi gone and got up to his feet. He was going to run away from here, away from the terror of this incident. He was almost out of the clan's territory until a thought came to him. He didn't see a dead little boy with his dead parents.

"Did Itachi kill him?" Sasuke thought to himself and ran back to the direction of his mansion. He quickly ran back, hoping that 'he' is still alive. His mind wandered in fear, hoping that his blood-thirsty brother didn't kill him. He quickly entered the mansion and ran upstairs.

When he reached his parents room, he walked past his dead parents with a sick face and listened. He heard a faint cry from the back room. He slowly walked to the door and stopped in his tracks before he opened it. What if that was a fake cry was to lure him to a trap? He gulped and his body froze in fear.

"_Move, move, move!"_ Sasuke told himself but his body ignored his command. _"Move, move! I have to make sure he's alright and not dead!"_

Sasuke's body finally listens and he moved to the door. He put his ear on the door to listen to the wailing beyond this door.

"Sasuke onii-chan, Itachi onii-chan, where are you?" he heard a voice call out.

Sasuke placed his hands on the handle, unlocked the door and opened it. He sighed in relieve to see that he was not the only sole survivor of the Uchiha clan; he had his brother with him. But this brother wasn't his blood thirsty brother Itachi; it was the newly adopted boy that his father had brought home. The blond hair boy was wailing buckets of tears being too young to understand real fear that had just happened. Sasuke slowly walked to the blond, making sure not to activate any traps, if there were any. When he reached the blond, he gently picked him up and whispered in his ears:

"Don't worry; I'm here for you…Naruto."

**Present Day**

Twelve year old Sasuke packed up his backpack, getting ready to go to the academy and finally become a genin.

"Onii-chan, are we going to school now?"

Sasuke turned his head to see his seven year old blond brother.

"Yes Naruto, we are. Are you done packing up?" Sasuke asked him.

Naruto nodded and went beside his brother. "Let's go, let's go!"

Sasuke smiled and walked out the door with Naruto. He locked the door and followed his energetic brother to the academy.

"Come on Sasuke, hurry up!" Naruto called to his brother. Sasuke smiled and ran to catch up to his little brother.

"_It's a shame he bears the kyuubi inside of him. He is teased by other kids and still this energetic. It's unbelievable." _Sasuke thought.

When they got to the academy, they went their separate ways. Naruto waved Sasuke bye and went into his class room. Sasuke walked to his classroom and the class began immediately.

**Naruto's classroom**

Naruto seated in his place and listened to the teacher talk about the difference between ninjutsu and genjutsu.

"_Man, this is boring. This is seriously taking a long time to finish." _Naruto thought to himself as he began to scribble on his notebook. _"I know all this so how come I can't join in the same class as Sasuke?"_

After about an hour, the class finally ended. He cheered and quickly ran out of the classroom as quickly as possible to his next class, Bloodline Limits.

"_Maybe I can finally learn something that I don't know, like my family's past." _Naruto thought to himself. He has been wondering why his clan had only two people in it instead of a whole bunch of people. As he walked to his next class, he heard a 'poofing' sound from the classroom he was beside. He looked through the door using the window and saw his brother's class doing the ninjutsu technique Bunshin no Jutsu for the final exam to be a genin.

"I wish I can do that." Naruto whispered to himself and saw his brother make three replication of himself. Naruto smiled at what his brother can do and it amazes him, a lot. He saw his brother getting the headband and he smiled sadly. "I really want that headband."

The ninja in-training next to Sasuke was a pink hair girl. She did the Bunshin no Jutsu and made five of her. Naruto gasped in surprise to see someone advance his brother. Just then, the door opened in front of him and he saw his brother's teacher in front of him.

"Now, why are you here young man? Shouldn't you be in class?" the teacher asked him. Naruto looked up and saw his brother's sensei. He had a scar across the bridge of his nose and wore the Konoha headband. Naruto gulped and looked at the teacher with a sheepish grin.

"Sorry." Naruto replied and looked down. "I just got caught up seeing your students do the Bunshin no Jutsu." Iruka looked sadly at the young boy and sighed.

"Iruka-sensei, I apologize. You see, he is my brother."

Naruto looked up and saw Sasuke behind his teacher. Iruka turned around and looked at him surprised.

"He is your brother?" Iruka asked Sasuke.

Sasuke nodded and looked at Naruto. "Naruto, how about you go back to class?"

Iruka looked back at Naruto and Naruto smiled. "Okay, I'll see you later." And he ran off in the direction of his next class. Iruka closed the door and looked back at Sasuke.

"I thought you were the only survivor of your clan?"

"Apparently not, looks like you were told false rumors." Sasuke replied and put his hands in his pocket.

**Naruto's history class **

When Naruto got to his classroom, he apologizes to his teacher for being late and he sat in his seat.

"Alright, now we are talking about the difference between the Uchiha and the Hyuuga clan. As I said before, the Hyuuga are gifted with the power of the Byakugan, which let the user see up to 360 degrees and allows the user to see a perfect vision for fifty meters in any direction." The history teacher said to her class.

"_Yeah right, they can see up to 359 degrees because they can't see behind their first thoracic vertebrae." _Naruto thought. _"And it allows the user to see chakra in the rawest form. Even I know that._

"Now, the Uchiha clan is gifted with the Sharingan, an advance bloodline technique. It can copy move Genjutsu, all of Ninjutsu and some Taijutsu. There are three to four stages to a Sharingan but I won't go into those right now because the Uchiha clan has been destroyed and only one sole survivor from that clan." The teacher said.

Naruto heard the class whispering "It's that Sasuke boy in the other class." And some "Too bad he's the only survivor of the clan."

"_Only sole survivor? But what about me?" _Naruto thought. _"Sasuke can use the Sharingan, so I should be able to... right?"_

**Flashback**

Three year old Naruto whimpered as he saw a person killing his parents. He was scared stiff while the man finishes his job. Naruto looked at that person to see red eyes.

"_Red eyes, is it the Shari…Shaniga...what ever that is that Sasuke told me about?" _Naruto thought to himself. The man walked closer to him and Naruto whimpered, scared to death to see the killer.

"You're too weak to be killed. I don't want to kill someone who is not worthy to be killed." The man said to him. "But don't worry; I'll be back for you, Naruto." He picked up Naruto by the front of his shirt as Naruto struggle to get free.

"Let me go! I'll get you for killing my parents!" he yelled. The man carried him to the back room and threw him in.

"Strong words from someone who is pathetic. If Sasuke can't activate the Sharingan, then you won't be able to activate it too. Besides, you're not even from this clan; you were just 'picked' up by the Uchiha's because they want your powers. Yes, they want to dissect you later so they can get the power they want so badly. What a bunch of pathetic fools."

Naruto looked at the person with fear and watched as the person close the door and lock it from the outside. He ran to the door and banged on it as loud as he can.

"Let me out! Let me out!" He yelled as he banged on the door. "I don't want to die here! Let me out!"

He heard the man laugh as he slid to the floor crying. "Please…let me out. Sasuke, Itachi…where are you? Why aren't you here to help me?"

**End of Flashback**

Naruto clutched his head in pain as the memories from his past came back. His mind kept on playing the image of him suffering in the back room over and over again. His head throbbed as he gasped for air. He felt his lungs tightened as his breathing become harsh and full of pain. He wanted to push the memories away but he couldn't. He heard that same laugh from the killer over and over again.

"Naruto, are you alright?" he heard his teacher ask him.

He wanted to reply but his throat was dry and no sound came out. He wanted to call for help but he couldn't, his mouth wouldn't move and his mind was hurting badly. He felt his body turn cold like his blood is being drained by something.

"_Why? What are these memories that are coming back to me after all these years?!"_ Naruto screamed in his mind. _"Why? Sasuke, help me!"_

"Naruto, Naruto! Answer me!" he heard his teacher cry at him.

"Sas…….Sasu…Sasuke…." was all Naruto said before darkness took over him.

* * *

**Hope you liked it. Remember, a happy review means a happy person!**


	2. Decisions, Decisions

The Sharingan Kyuubi

Chapter 2: Decisions, Decisions

**Thank you for your reviews! You do make a writer happy! Now, onto the story!

* * *

**

**_Previously on The Sharingan Kyuubi _**

"_Apparently not, looks like you were told false rumors."_

"_Only sole survivor? But what about me? Sasuke can use the Sharingan, so I should be able to…right?"_

"_Sas……Sasu…Sasuke…"

* * *

_

"_Why? Sasuke, help me!"_

Sasuke heard a faint cry in the back of his head. He gasped as he looked up from his book.

"_Naruto?" _he thought_. "It can't be…am I just imagining things?"_

"_Sasuke, help me!" _

Once again, Sasuke heard a yell for help. He shook his head trying to get rid of the sound but he couldn't. The voice was in pain and it sounded like it's from Naruto. He was deciding on leaving the class or not just to check on his brother. He clutched his hands into fists under the table and his body shook.

"_Move, move, move!" _he told himself. This reminded him of his past when he wanted to help Naruto. _"You stupid body, listen to your brain once in a while. Move!"_

Sasuke finally jumped up from his seat and ran down to the door.

"Sasuke, what you are you doing?!" Iruka yelled at him. "Go back to your seat!" Sasuke stopped at the door and growled.

"No one stops me from helping my brother!" he spat. "Not even you Iruka-sensei." He ran out of the door and ran down the hallway to his brother's classroom. This left his teacher speechless. He turned to his class and said:

"Stay here and finish reading 'The Abilities of Clans'." And left the room to follow Sasuke.

Even as a chuunin, he couldn't believe or catch up to the speed that Sasuke have. He thought that maybe his speed is accelerating because of his care for his brother.

"This is bad, if he gets out of control, who knows what he'll do to the class." Iruka thought and continued to follow Sasuke.

* * *

"_Sasuke, help me!"_ Sasuke once again heard the same cry and pushed himself harder to reach to his brother's room. He skidded down the hallway and reached his brother's room. He ran in to see the teacher frozen in fear and the whole class backing away from red chakra. 

"_No, this can't be true!" _Sasuke told himself and ran to the red chakra. He looked down and saw Naruto on his knees, clutching his head and growling. Red chakra wrapped itself around Naruto and is starting to take shape. Sasuke could see two red, long ears sticking out from Naruto's head and a tail appearing from his behind. His teeth sharpened and his nails grew. His once gentle sapphire eyes turned to blood red demon eyes. He growled at his completed form and jumped to the front of the class.

"Naruto, stop it!" Sasuke cried to his brother, complete useless to help him. The class and the teacher turned their heads to see Sasuke and looked at him shocked.

"Uchiha-Kun…you know this…this demon?" a classmate of Naruto's asked him. Sasuke faced the kid and growled at him.

"Don't call him a demon!" he yelled at the boy. "He is no demon so don't **EVER** call him a demon!"

The boy quickly nodded and backed away from Sasuke. Sasuke once again turned to see the demonic Naruto and gulped.

"_Now, here's the main question, how am I suppose to stop him?" _Sasuke thought. Kyuubi Naruto looked at Sasuke and leaped in front of him. He growled at Sasuke and circled around him. All the kids and the teacher took a lot of steps back, hoping that Naruto doesn't attack them.

"Naruto, stop this, please?" pleaded Sasuke. Kyuubi Naruto ignored him and growled. "Naruto, stop this!"

Kyuubi Naruto growled and leaped towards Sasuke. Sasuke jumped out of the way to see Naruto dive at the tables. Smoke covered their view as they wait for it to clear. After the smoke disappeared, they saw Naruto's right hand and half his arm in the table. All the kids screamed and ran out of the room. The only ones stayed were the teacher and Sasuke.

"Naruto, please stop this!" Sasuke pleaded Naruto again. Once again, he got the same answer from him, a growl. Suddenly four stone walls appeared in all four angles and surrounded Naruto in a square. A lid for the square appeared above it and covered the opening. Sasuke could hear Naruto slashing at the walls and growling at the same time.

Sasuke ran to the stone walls and banged on it. "Naruto, Naruto! Can you hear me?!"

"My, he is a troublesome one."

Sasuke turned his head to the voice to see the Sandaime at the door. The teacher bowed towards the Sandaime and Sasuke did the same thing, showing appreciation and a sign of respect. The Sandaime nodded and walked to the stone box.

"Sasuke, I believe he is your brother?" The Third Hokage asked him. Sasuke simply nodded and faced the box. The Sandaime looked at him with concern and smiled. "Don't worry Sasuke, once Naruto calmed down, he should be back."

"But he never acted like this before. I'm just worried about what will happen to him." Sasuke said with head bowed down. The Sandaime could have sworn that he saw tears coming from the Uchiha boy.

"Besides a couple of bloody fingers and in a very unhappy mood, I'm sure he will be fine." The Sandaime said to him. Sasuke smiled and nodded. "All we have to do now is wait. Maybe you should go back to your class. I'm sure Iruka is quite worried about you."

Sasuke shook his head no and continued to look at the stone box. The Sandaime simply nodded and turned to face the teacher:

"You are dismissed. Make sure no academy students come around this area, understood?" The teacher nodded and disappeared in a flash. The Sandaime looked at the box and heard Naruto still slashing at the stone wall.

"_I promised your father and your step-father that you will become the best, but to do that, you have to learn how to control your feelings and your memories." _The Sandaime sighed and took a seat at a nearby table.

* * *

About an hour passed, the slashing died down and the growling stopped. Sasuke looked at the Sandaime and he nodded back. He raised his hands and the walls disappeared through the floor. On the floor, Sasuke saw his blond brother crying and his knees up to his chest, his face hidden in his knees. He walked to his brother and hugged him. Naruto made no movement but simply cried. 

"It's alright Naruto; nobody is going to hurt you now. You are safe with me." Sasuke said. Naruto continued to cry but was able to embrace Sasuke through his tears. The Sandaime smiled and left the room, letting the two Uchiha's have their moment together. Sasuke moved away from Naruto and took his hands into his. He looked at the broken nails and the blood and winced at it but Naruto didn't care, he was still sobbing.

"Come on Naruto, let's go home. We have to clean up those wounds." Sasuke said to him and he nodded. He helped his blond brother up and they both left the academy. Back at the Uchiha mansion, Sasuke led his brother up to their rooms and he quickly ran downstairs to grab the medical kit. When he got back upstairs, Naruto was still mopping about what happened and still had tears running.

"Come on Naruto, you can't be mopping for so long. What will mother and father say when they see you?" Sasuke asked him. This brought Naruto into more tears.

"_Darn it, shouldn't have said that." _Sasuke cursed to himself.

"Look Naruto, I'm sorry." Sasuke said and took his brother's hands. Naruto didn't bother to pull them away and let his brother clean his fingers. He was quiet the whole time while Sasuke is bandaging his fingers. After he finishes, he placed everything back in the case and stood up.

"I need to talk to the Third Hokage, you stay here." Sasuke told his brother. He was about to leave the room until he felt a tug from his shirt. He turned around and saw that Naruto was the one tugging his shirt.

"Don't…don't leave me here…take me with you." Naruto said quietly. Sasuke sighed and took his brother's hands gently, trying not to hurt them. They left the mansion again and walked towards the Hokage Tower. While walking there, they received many glares from parents and kids nearby, this cause Naruto to stuck closer to his brother's side while Sasuke walked, having a protective stance with him.

* * *

When they reached the Hokage Tower, ANBU guards stopped them from entering. 

"State your name and reason." One of the ANBU guards asked them.

"I'm Uchiha Sasuke." Sasuke replied. "And this is my brother Uchiha Naruto. We have come here to talk about the Kyuubi."

The ANBU guards looked at each other and turned to the Uchiha's. "The Hokage is expecting you two, please come in." and they let them enter. An ANBU guard inside the tower led them to the Hokage's room.

"Hokage-sama, the Uchiha's are here." The ANBU guard said. Both of them entered the room to see the Third Hokage behind a desk. He ushered the guard away and the door close. Naruto stuck closer to his brother, trying to adjust to this new place.

"I was expecting you two." The Sandaime said. Sasuke bowed to the Hokage and took a seat beside his brother. "I know you are here to not only talk about the Kyuubi."

"Hai, I'm always here to talk about Naruto." Sasuke replied and held his brother closer, not wanting him to feel strange talking about him.

"You have a request?" the Hokage asked him. Sasuke bowed to the Hokage, his head almost touching the ground. Naruto was somewhat confused but continued to look at his brother.

"I want you to put Naruto in the same group as me as a genin." Sasuke pleaded the Hokage. The Hokage looked at him a bit surprised but still looked calm.

"State a reason why I should automatically move Naruto up to genin class?" the Hokage asked him.

Sasuke looked up and stared right into the Hokage's eyes. "I don't really trust Naruto being in the same class as the people who saw him this morning and I don't want to see him hurt."

"But wouldn't he get hurt just being a genin?" the Third asked him.

"I believe he will fine." Sasuke replied and smiled to his brother. "You might not know it, but he's really smart when it comes to ninjutsu's and genjutsu's."

"Is that true? Well, show me a Bunshin no Jutsu." The Third asked him. Naruto looked at Sasuke and he nodded back at him. He did a couple of hands seals and he cried "Bunshin no Jutsu."

In a poof of smoke, a copy of him appeared beside him. The Third looked at him with a smile and he clapped his hands.

"Wonderful, you do surprise me Naruto. But the requirement is more then two Bunshin." He replied them. Naruto looked down in shame and Sasuke placed a hand on his shoulders. "But…I could give you an exception."

Both Naruto and Sasuke look up at the Hokage surprised.

"Does…does that mean I can be…a genin like my brother?" Naruto asked him with glee.

"Woah there, I didn't say anything yet." The Third held up his hands protectively. "Now, I will have a talk with your teacher and Sasuke's teacher. We'll see what they say and we'll decide on what to do."

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!!" Naruto cried and went to hug the Hokage. The Hokage laughed at his energy and looked back at the smiling Sasuke. Sasuke bowed to the Hokage and looked at his brother. He is happy that his brother can finally smile again.

* * *

**Well, hope you liked this chapter. I'll be waiting for your reviews! **


	3. Meet your Team Members

The Sharingan Kyuubi

Chapter 3: Meet your Team Members

* * *

**Once again, I would like to thank you all for reviewing. I'm going to answer some of the reviews:**

**cheza'flower'silver'wolf: Thank you so much! I know, there are rarely of these kinds of stories so this is why I decided to write one. **

**Dragon's Storyteller: I'm still thinking on how Naruto will end up meeting Itachi but I'm going to leave that for later. **

**Shadow Eclipse: Thank you!**

**Taeniaea: I will update! I'm trying to update as fast as I can now!**

**THE GOD OF INTERESTING: Interesting name and thank you!**

**Scrabble and Dice: From watching the episodes, I heard Iruka say that everybody can do two or more so bunshins while Naruto could only make half of a bunshin so I decided it as two instead of three. **

**Shiroi Usagi-San: Thank you! I had to change their age to make them brothers. I was thinking of making them somewhat twins but I took that idea out because I wanted Sasuke to have a younger brother instead of one that's the same age as him. **

**Mistress0of0sin: I'll try. But with school right now, it's hard to actually have time to write them but I'll try, definitely.**

**Wow, that was long. Now, onto the story!

* * *

**

_**Previously on The Sharingan Kyuubi**_

_Red chakra wrapped itself around Naruto and is starting to take shape. Sasuke could see two red, long ears sticking out from Naruto's head and a tail appearing from his behind. His teeth sharpened and his nails grew. His once gentle sapphire eyes turned to blood red demon eyes._

"_Don't call him a demon!" he yelled at the boy. "He is no demon so don't **EVER **call him a demon!" _

"_I promised your father and your step-father that you will become the best, but to do that, you have to learn how to control your feelings and your memories._

"_Does…does that mean I can be…a genin like my brother?"

* * *

_

A very excited Naruto entered the Uchiha mansion with his brother behind him.

"You sure are excited." Sasuke said to him.

Naruto turned around and smiled happily to Sasuke. "Of course I am. I mean, I get to be in the same group as you and I skip at least a year of class."

"Well, we don't know what the answer is right now but I'm sure the Hokage will try his best to place you as a genin." Sasuke told his brother.

"I hope so. I just wish the old man could just make me a genin now." Naruto said and crossed his arms. Sasuke frowned and looked at his brother.

"Now now, don't call the Hokage 'old man' Naruto. He is helping you after all." And he went beside his baby brother. "It's time for you to go to bed now."

"Aww, but I'm not sleepy." Naruto whined. "This is going to keep me up for hours."

Sasuke frowned then had an evil thought.

"No you won't. You will go to sleep or I'll make the Hokage reconsider about the kind offer I made to him." Sasuke said. About the time he turned to see Naruto, he was already halfway of the stairs.

"Good night!" he heard Naruto yell and the door to their room close.

Sasuke smiled and suddenly remembered something.

"Hey! You forgot to brush your teeth!" Sasuke yelled and ran upstairs.

* * *

The next day, Sasuke felt a heavy lump on top of him and he instantly knew who it was. 

"Naruto," he said with a grumpy voice. "It's too early. Wake me up at another time."

"But Sasuke, I get to know if I'm in your group or not today." Naruto whined and shook his brother. Sasuke pulled the blanket over his head as his brother continued to shake him. "Sasuke, wake up."

With a sigh, Sasuke pulled the blanket away and looked at his brother, who had the 'puppy-dog face' on. Sasuke rolled his eyes and closed them.

"_Who can ever resist those eyes?" _Sasuke thought._ "He's the only person I know who can convince me with those eyes." _

"Alright, I'm up." Sasuke groaned at his brother.

"Yatta!" Naruto cried and jumped up. "I'm going downstairs to get ready so you better hurry up."

Sasuke nodded and saw Naruto leave their room. He turned to look at the alarm clock, it flashed 5:30 a.m. He groaned and pulled the cover over him.

"Sasuke, GET UP!" He heard a yell from downstairs.

Sasuke groaned and his head came out from under the cover. _"When I get my hands on him, he'll be sorry."

* * *

_

A very tired Sasuke walked along side his cheerful brother to the academy. It took Naruto many hours to get his brother up but it was worth it. Naruto tried many methods to wake his brother up; even some of them were little pranks such as dumping a bucket of ice, cold water on top of his brother's head or the usual very loud yell in his ears.

When they got to the academy, Naruto stuck closer to his brother and held onto his brother's shirt while Sasuke arm wrapped around Naruto's shoulders. They received many glares and stares from academy students. When they entered the academy, they immediately entered Sasuke's classroom to see the Iruka-sensei, Naruto's teacher and the Third Hokage.

"Ah, you're here Sasuke-kun." The third said and signaled both of them to sit in the two chairs in front of the class. "Now Sasuke, listen to the report that Naruto's teacher has to give you."

The female teacher had a clipboard with her and she looked at Sasuke. "Well, your brother's participation in class is not too well."

Naruto blushed with embarrassment. He didn't really want his brother to find out about his participation and mark in class.

"Second of all, he is lazy in class." The teacher continued. "But the good news is that he aced all the exams and tests we gave to the class. I have no idea why, he doesn't pay attention to class and sleeps almost everyday but his marks are the top highest."

"It's because I know them already." Naruto said and stood up. "I always get bored because I already know about this."

Sasuke pulled his brother back to his seat and looked at his teacher. The teacher nodded to the Sandaime and he took a step forward.

"I'll let you be a genin if you answer this. What was the vision you saw yesterday during class?"

Naruto's eyes widened and he looked down. His body shook and his hand tightened to a grip.

"Why…why do I…have to…to answer this?" Naruto said with a shaky voice. Sasuke looked at his brother with sorrow but he knew this was going to happen one day. He just never thought that it will turn up so soon.

"Naruto…" he whispered and looked at the Sandaime. He was still waiting for Naruto's reply.

"Well Naruto, what's your answer?" the Sandaime asked him again. "If you can't answer this, you won't be able to advance."

"Hokage-sama, don't you think this is too early?" Sasuke asked the Sandaime. The Sandaime shook his head no and Sasuke said no more. He looked at Naruto again and sighed.

"_This is too hard for Naruto. Don't reply him Naruto, I don't want you to be in pain again or I'll end up breaking my promise to you."_ Sasuke yelled mentally to himself.

"Alright, if you won't say it, I won't force you." The Third said and turned around. The Third almost left until he heard the chair move. "So, you decided?" he turned around and looked at Naruto.

Naruto still shook and tears rolled down his cheeks. "I…I will tell you." He replied and used his sleeves to wipe the tears away. "It's…it's about when I was three years old, when that person came and killed our parents. He said I was weak, the Uchiha's will dissect me later for power and…and then locked me up in the back room of our parent's room."

"_That sick bastard, locking his own brother in our parent's dark room." _Sasuke thought. _"That bastard! He knew that room was forbidden to us. Rumors say there use to be dead prisoners in there from previous wars with the Uchiha's. Of course any kid would be frightened."_

"I kept yelling for help but no one replied. I thought both Sasuke and Itachi died too." Naruto sniffed. "The atmosphere in there was terrible and it smelled horrible in there."

"How did you get out?" the Sandaime asked him.

"Sasuke came and unlocked the door for me." Naruto replied. "He promised me that he'll always be with me."

The Sandaime nodded and looked to the two teachers. They nodded back and the Third looked back at Naruto. "Alright, that's enough of that. I will allow you to pass but this is the only exception. I expect Sasuke to take care of you." And then he left the classroom. Other genin's started to enter the classroom and Sasuke took his seat. Naruto was told to stand beside Iruka until the class died down. Whispers were heard from genin's and Iruka signaled them to be quiet.

"Now class, we have a new student joining us. He might look young but he has permission from the Hokage to join us." Iruka said to the class. "Class, please welcome Uchiha Naruto."

More whispers were heard from the class as they talk about them. Naruto looked worried and held onto Iruka's chuunin jacket. Iruka looked down at the boy and smiled.

"Don't worry, they are just surprised. You don't need to be frightened."

* * *

Up on the desks, the genin's were still whispering and this is making Sasuke very ticked. 

"_Why do they have to make such a big fuss about this?" _Sasuke thought.

"Hey Sasuke, is he really your brother?"

Sasuke turned around and looked at a pink, long hair girl. "What do you think Sakura?"

"Well, he looks nothing like you. He has blond hair and you don't." Sasuke said and took a seat beside him. "There is also your eyes…they're different."

"So, it doesn't mean we're not related." Sasuke said and looked at his brother. "He's still my brother."

"Yeah, I guess. Well, we'll be put into teams today. I hope to be in the same group as you Sasuke." Sakura replied while blushing.

"The only person I want to be in the same group with is Naruto." Sasuke replied and closed his eyes. Sakura blushed even more at Sasuke's coolness.

"Alright, we'll start now. I will divide the teams now." Iruka read the teams in the clipboard he had. Team 1 will be…"

This was a long wait for both Sasuke and Naruto. There were many teams and they could be in any.

"Team 7 will be Uchiha Sasuke…"

"_Come on, I need to be in the same group as Naruto." _Sasuke thought.

"Haruno Sakura and…"

"_Please, please, please be me."_ Naruto thought and prayed to god, if he believed in him.

"And Uchiha Naruto. Your teacher will be Hatake Kakashi. Now, onto Team 8…"

Naruto was signed by Iruka to sit beside his team members while he finishes the list.

"Team 8 will be Hyuuga Hinata, Aburame Shino and Inuzuka Kiba. Your teacher will be Yuuhi Kurenai. Team 10 will be Nara Shikamaru, Akimichi Chouji and Yamanaka Ino. Your teacher will be Sarutobi Asuma." Iruka said.

"What?! Why do I have to be fatty and lazy here?!" he heard the long haired blond yell.

"Because that's what the Hokage decided so stick with it. Now, Team 11…"

* * *

After Iruka finished calling all the teams, he dismissed the genin's and they went to their classrooms to wait for their respective sensei's. About an hour passed, Team 7's sensei hasn't arrived yet.

"Sasuke, why isn't our teacher here yet?" Naruto asked his brother. "The other teams already left."

"I don't know but we just have to wait." Sasuke replied. Sakura squealed at his coolness and blushed. Naruto looked confused at the pink hair and continue to look at the door, waiting for their teacher. About half an hour passed, the door suddenly opened and a grey hair man came in. He wore a green jonin uniform and had a mask covering the lower part of his face. His head protector was slanted and covered one of his eyes. He looked at his students and smiled under his mask.

"My first impression about you guys…" their sensei started. "I don't like you. Meet me at the roof of the academy and we will discuss our first task at hand." And disappeared in a puff of smoke. Naruto sighed and started exiting the classroom with Sasuke and Sakura.

"_He is one hell of an annoying teacher." _Naruto thought. _"His first impression is that he doesn't like us. What kind of teacher is he?"_

Unknown to Naruto, this will solve his many questions of his past.

* * *

**Okay, I know, corny ending but I couldn't think of anything better. Anyways, hope you enjoyed this chapter, till next time! Bye!**


	4. New Beginning

The Sharingan Kyuubi

Chapter 4

**I'm so sorry for the late update. But now I have a chance to update! Yeah, so far so good! I would like to thank the reviews for their great reviews! Now, to answer the reviews!**

**emma4ever: Thank you!**

**neko-in-tears: Well, since Naruto isn't from the Uchiha's from the start, he can't get it, even though Sasuke and Naruto are officially brothers. Even though he does that, his Sharingan will be like Kakashi's because he didn't fully receive it from a parent but all will be answered later in the chapters. **

**Burning DragonSword: Thank you!**

**cheza'flower'silver'wolf: I'm trying to update as fast as I can but school homework has been piling up day after day. So I'll try really really hard to update as fast as possible. As for the pairings, I have no idea. Since I made Naruto younger then Sasuke, I really can't make any pairings with Naruto. (Whimpering about no Naruto and Hinata coupling) I'm still thinking about it so maybe later I'll announce the coupling. **

**Shadow Eclipse: I will update now!**

**Taeniaea: same as Shadow Eclipse's answer, updating now.**

**Alcyone-blk: Thank you!**

**Now, onto the story!**

* * *

**Previously on The Sharingan Kyuubi**

"_Why…why do I…have to…to answer this?" Naruto said with a shaky voice._

"_Now class, we have a new student joining us. He might look young but he has permission from the Hokage to join us." Iruka said to the class. "Class, please welcome Uchiha Naruto."_

"_Team 7 will be Sasuke Uchiha, Haruno Sakura and Uchiha Naruto."_

_"My first impression about you guys…" their sensei started. "I don't like you"_

* * *

Naruto and his teammates sat on the benches on the roof of the academy, watching their teacher reading an orange book. Naruto bent down and looked at the title…Icha Icha Paradise. Naruto looked confused and sighed. 

"_So, how long will he be reading that book?"_ Naruto thought. _"Fifteen minutes have passed and he's still reading. Doesn't he know that we're here?"_

Um…Kakashi-sensei." Sakura finally spoke and raised her hand. "Are we going to do something today?"

Kakashi looked up from his book and smiled under his mask. "Yes, of course." He replied and put his book in his pouch. "Okay, how about we introduce ourselves. Tell us about your likes, dislikes, hobby and dream. How about you go first blondie."

Naruto looked at Kakashi and huffed. "I have a name you know. How about you go first Kakashi-sensei…since you are the one who started this conversation."

"Alright, I'm Hatake Kakashi and my likes, dislikes, hobbies and dream are none of your business. Okay, you go."

All of them sweatdropped and stared at their sensei.

"_So all we learned is his name?" _They thought at the same time. Naruto smiled and introduced himself.

"My name is Uchiha Naruto and I'm seven years old. I like eating ramen, watering plants and of course I like my brother. My dislikes is waiting 3 minutes for the ramen to finish and bullies. Hobbies are watering plants and pulling pranks and my dream is to become Hokage and revive the Uchiha clan."

"_Food for the brain and an interesting dream. He must be the Kyuubi Uchiha."_ Kakashi thought and looked at Sakura. "Your turn."

"I'm Haruno Sakura and I like…" and she looked at Sasuke and squealed. "I dislike idiots. Hobbies are flower arrangements and cooking. And my dream is…" and Sakura looked at Sasuke again and squealed. Naruto looked at his pink hair teammate and was extremely confused.

Kakashi sighed. _"Girls these days pay more attention to boys then their ninja training."_ "Alright, you're last."

"I'm Uchiha Sasuke. Likes is my brother. I have lots of dislikes. Hobby is morning runs and this is not really a dream but an ambition and my ambition is to kill a certain person." Sasuke said. Sakura looked at Sasuke with a bit of shock and Naruto frowned.

"_Sasuke, you didn't have to tell everybody about killing our parent's murderer."_

"Alright, now that we know each other, let's begin." Kakashi replied and stood up.

"So what are we going to do?" Naruto asked him. "Missions?"

"No, this is what you'll do." Kakashi replied and handed out a piece of paper to each of them. Each of them looked at the sheet and looked confused. "This is what we're doing tomorrow."

"Survival Training?!" Naruto yelled and stood up. "Why are we doing this?!"

"You'll see." Kakashi replied. "Oh, and don't eat breakfast…you will puke if you do." And he disappeared in a puff of smoke. The others looked at each other confused.

* * *

**Next day**

The Uchiha brothers woke up extremely early not because of the survival training but to train with each other. Sasuke wore his usual blue clothing with the Uchiha symbol on the back and grey, short pants. He tied his headband on his forehead and put his kunais and shurikens in his hip pouch and kunai holster. He picked up his backpack and turned around to see his brother finishing putting his accessories away. Naruto wore a dark blue jacket with the Uchiha sign on his back and blue pants. He had his kunai holster on his left leg and his hip pouch on his right side. (Think of Naruto's normal clothing but its blue) He picked up his backpack and smiled at his brother.

"Let's go." Naruto said and rushed downstairs. Sasuke followed his energetic brother downstairs and out the Uchiha mansion. When they got to where Kakashi's note told them to go, they started off by training their elemental jutsus. To Naruto, he found it funny that he can't master the fire jutsus that Sasuke can. Somehow, he felt different.

"Alright, try your Goukakyuu no Jutsu." Sasuke told Naruto. "Remember, it's the tiger and horse seal."

Naruto nodded and did the hand seals. He placed his right hand just out of his lip and puffed. A small fire came out of his mouth and disappeared before he could spread it. Naruto fell to his knees, panting. Sasuke ran to his brother.

"You okay?" Sasuke asked him. Naruto nodded and sat down.

"I just don't get it. I belong to the Uchiha clan and I can't use any fire jutsus." Naruto cried with frustration.

Sasuke looked at his brother and bit his thumb. _"Should I tell him?"_

Just before Sasuke could say anything, a familiar "Sasuke-kun" cry was heard.

"_Oh great, it's Sakura."_ Sasuke thought and brought his brother to his feet. "We'll continue this later."

Naruto nodded and looked at the direction where the voice came from. He saw their pink haired teammate running towards them.

"Sasuke-kun, Naruto-kun, good morning!" Sakura cried out. When she reached them, she huffed and stood up. She smiled at them and took Sasuke's hand.

"So what are you two doing early this morning?" Sakura asked them. Sasuke pulled his hand away from Sakura and put them in his pocket.

"Nothing much." Sasuke replied and turned around, not noticing Sakura's frown. She smiled again and looked at Naruto. "So…are you excited to be ahead of the others and join a genin team?"

Naruto nodded and sat against a tree trunk. "It's okay. I mean…I'll always been bored of my academy classes so yeah.

"_Just like his brother."_ Sakura thought. _"Maybe they are related. But look at their eyes and hair, they don't look alike."_

"Oi, Sakura."

Sakura snapped herself from the trance and looked at Sasuke. "What is it Sasuke-kun?"

"Our teacher, Kakashi is late." Sasuke said, still looking away from her. She looked at Naruto and he nodded back

"_Yeah, what's taking him so long?"_ Sakura thought.

* * *

**2 hours later**

"YOU'RE LATE!"

Kakashi walked towards his genin group and chuckled lightly.

"Sorry, I saw a black cat walking under the ladder so I had to take the long road here." Kakashi replied.

"_Liar…"_ they all thought at the same time.

"So what kind of survival training will we be doing today?" Naruto asked him.

"This." Kakashi replied and took out two bells. "You will try to get these from me." The group looked at each other and looked back at their teacher.

"But Kakashi-sensei, there's only two bells." Sakura said.

"That's right; two of you will pass the test, while the person who didn't get the bell will go back to the academy." Kakashi replied.

Team 7 all gasped and looked at their teacher.

"That's right, so you better get the bell before your teammate." Kakashi said. "Get ready and go!"

**Jenrya282: I'm so sorry for the late reply! I've been busy so I couldn't update very much. Anyways, hope you enjoyed this chapter, bye!**


	5. No One Takes My Book!

The Sharingan Kyuubi

Chapter 5

**Woot! I would like to thank all the reviews who reviewed!! Now, to answer some of them!**

**KCameh: Updating as fast as I could but you know the usual, homework attacks.**

**cheza'flower'silver'wolf: thank you very much!!**

**Jasmine Bloomberg: Yeah, so do I Jasmine, so do I. (Naruto: hey! You're the author, you know what happens!)**

**Blackfire Dog: It's explained in the first few chapters but I'll explain it again. Sasuke and Sakura are twelve years old, like in the anime while Naruto, who is aged seven, is younger then the anime Naruto. **

**Shadow Eclipse: Update time!!**

**Taeniaea: Update time!!**

**Sage: I will continue this! I will finish this story!!**

**muntos girl: I doubt that Naruto will ever get the Sharingan. **

**pboi666: thanks!!**

**Sephant: Thank you for not thinking that it's stupid. Thank you for thinking it's awesome! **

**FreeTheKyuubi: thank you!**

**Yacada-Uchiha: update time!!!**

* * *

**Previously on The Sharingan Kyuubi **

"_Sasuke, you didn't have to tell everybody about our parent's murderer."_

"_I just don't get it. I belong to the Uchiha clan and I can't use any fire jutsus." Naruto cried with frustration. _

_"That's right; two of you will pass the test, while the person who didn't get the bell will go back to the academy." Kakashi replied._

* * *

"_Good, they are all hidden well, so far so good." _Kakashi thought as he looked around. He couldn't see any of them and he took the orange book out of his pouch and started reading. 

Up in a tree, Naruto and Sasuke were on a tree branch, watching their teacher. Naruto sniffed the air and looked down to see their pink-haired teammate.

"Sakura is down in those bushes." Naruto whispered to Sasuke. "She's hiding well."

"Well, we don't need her, let's just get the bells." Sasuke replied and crossed his arms. Naruto frowned at his brother and looked down at their teacher.

"Sasuke, do you think there is a reason for this whole survival training?" Naruto asked him.

Sasuke nodded and turned around, facing away from Naruto. "Yeah, the stupid teacher just wanted to test us, to see if we are good enough to become ninjas."

"Explain the reason for two bells."

"Obviously Kakashi liked the boys and not the girl so two boys, two bells."

"I don't think that's the reason."

"What do you think it is?"

Naruto looked down and said:

"Teamwork is the key."

Naruto jumped down and landed beside Sakura, scaring her a bit.

"Naruto, what the heck do you think you're doing?!" Sakura whispered with an anger voice.

"Listen, I have a plan to get the bells."

"And not help Sasuke-kun with it?" Sakura asked.

"We have to, it's called teamwork." Naruto explained. "Two bells but three of us. He wants us to work together."

Sakura nodded, understanding the situation.

"**_Shannaro! I will finally show Sasuke-kun my abilities as a ninja."_ **Inner Sakura was yelling and shaking her fist.

Sasuke jumped down and landed beside Naruto. "So what's the plan?"

Sakura looked at Sasuke and squealed. _"He is so cool!"_

"Okay, this is what we'll do…" And Naruto began the explanation of the plan.

* * *

Kakashi looked up from the book and turned his head around. His neck was aching from all that reading and bending down for a long period of time is not good. 

"_So, they aren't going to get the bells?" _Kakashi thought. _"Guess they don't want to pass. Oh well, makes it easier for me."_

"Listen," Kakashi yelled to the emptiness of the area. "If you don't hurry up, you will run out of time and don't get to become ninjas."

"Don't rush a genius Kakashi-sensei."

Kakashi turned around and saw Naruto, kunai in hand. While Naruto was charging in, Sasuke and Sakura were reviewing the plan.

_**Okay, this is the plan. I go in and distract Kakashi-sensei." Naruto told the other two. The other two nodded and he continued. **_

"_**When I got him distracted enough, Sakura will start a genjutsu and confuse Kakashi-sensei."**_

"_**Would that work?" Sakura asked Naruto. "I mean, he is a jounin, he can't be fooled that easily."**_

"_**That's exactly my plan." Naruto replied. "Sasuke will have at least ten seconds to attack him after he breaks the genjutsu.**_

"_**And if he dodges it?" Sasuke asked him.**_

_**Naruto crossed his arms and smiled. "Then we fail this training course and go back to the academy.**_

_**The other two sweatdropped and sighed while Naruto was laughing. **_

"_**You know, that's not gonna help us." Sakura said to Naruto.**_

_**Naruto stopped laughing and looked at Sakura. "Oh, but that's where you're wrong. I got a backup."**_

"_**And please tell me this is not going to be a stupid plan." Sasuke said to Naruto. Naruto huffed and crossed his arms. **_

"_**The backup plan is using a secret technique I found in the Hokage's room." Naruto said.**_

"_**YOU DID WHAT?!" Sakura yelled at Naruto. Naruto covered his ears with both hands and try to calm the kounichi down. **_

"**_Shh, Kakashi-sensei will notice us." Naruto said. Sakura sat back down and glared at Naruto. "Well, it's not my fault. The Hokage let me in his office where all the important scrolls are and I was itching to read some. He was doing some research and he let me in so I read some scrolls. Most of the techniques were really hard to master but I found one that's easy enough for all of us."_**

"_**And that technique is?" Sasuke asked him. **_

* * *

When Naruto got to Kakashi, they started a kunai fight. Naruto was attacking endlessly while Kakashi was blocking them with ease. 

"Is that the best you can do Naruto?" Kakashi asked him. "Or are you desperate and want to fail?"

"Neither and we'll show you." Naruto said to him and jumped back. "Sakura, now!"

Sakura quickly did a hand seal and released her genjutsu. Kakashi chuckled and stood there. When they saw Kakashi's body went limp, they smiled. They had succeeded!

"We did it!" Sakura cried and jumped up and down. But both Sasuke and Naruto knew that was too easy. A simple plan made by a genin couldn't easily beat a jounin. Just then, Kakashi's body disappeared in a puff of smoke. Sakura stopped jumping and looked at the empty space.

"Eh?! Where did sensei go?" Sakura cried and looked around. She felt a tap on her shoulders and turned around to see Kakashi, who was all bloody and had lost his right eye. Sakura screamed and fell unconscious. Both Naruto and Sasuke knew that was a genjutsu and sighed at their female member. The bloody Kakashi disappeared and both Naruto and Sasuke jumped out of their hiding place.

Naruto went to check on Sakura while Sasuke looked around to see if their teacher is there.

"Hey Naruto, what did Kakashi use before the genjutsu?" Sasuke asked him.

Naruto shook Sakura really hard until she woke up. Sakura woke up and looked around, very confused at what happened.

"That was supposed to be our secret weapon." Naruto said. Both Sakura and Sasuke looked at their blond member. "That was the Kage Bunshin."

Sakura looked down, knowing that their plan didn't work while Sasuke continued to scout the area. Naruto looked up and stood up.

"We'll go to plan B."

Both Sasuke and Sakura nodded and did their hand seals. A couple of puff sounds were heard in the forest and they go to their plan.

* * *

Kakashi, who was hiding from them, was thinking if he went too far. 

"_Time is almost up and they still haven't gotten the bell from me."_ Kakashi thought. _"And that last genjutsu I used on Sakura, she'll kill me for that."_

Before Kakashi could take his book out from his pouch, he heard a rustle in the bushes. He quickly replaced the book with a kunai and threw it where the sound came from. He heard a puff sound and suddenly, he saw two large fireballs coming towards him. He jumped back, dodging the two fireballs. From behind him, two Sakura came out of the bushes and tried to punch Kakashi but end up puffing into smoke. Two Narutos' came out and tried to do what Sakura did before but also end up puffing into smoke.

"_So, they know the Kage Bunshin._" Kakashi thought as he took out two Sasuke's. _"I wonder how that happened."_

"Hey Kakashi, are you dumb today?"

Kakashi turned around and looked at Naruto, holding his orange book. Kakashi quickly looked in his pouch to find his book missing.

"_That…that twerp."_ Kakashi thought and glared at Naruto. _"No one takes my book!"_

Kakashi did a hand seal and made three bunshins. The three all rushed towards Naruto but immediately fell down a hole.

"You stinking, no good, rotten kids!" they heard all three Kakashi's yelling from the hole. "Give me back my book!"

Sakura did not believe that Kakashi fell in the trap so easily.

"Um…guys? Do you think all three Kakashi-sensei's are bunshins?" Sakura asked them.

"Yeah, we do believe that." Naruto replied. "But with this book in my hands, I'm not sure if he would fight us without hurting his book."

"You rotten kids, give back my book!" Kakashi yelled from the hole. Sasuke went beside Naruto and took the book from his hands.

"Let me handle this." He said and showed the book to Kakashi. "Oi, if you don't your book burned, then pass the three of us."

"What?! Are you crazy?! I can't just pass you because you have my book!" Kakashi yelled back.

"Alright then." Sasuke said and prepared his fire jutsu. "Here I go."

Just then, Sasuke was pulled underground while his head stuck out. He felt the book escaping his hands and back to its owner. Sasuke swore while Naruto and Sakura were trying to get him out. They saw Kakashi behind them with his orange book and were petting like it was a baby.

"No one ever take my book and gets away with it." Kakashi said with a glare. They finally dug Sasuke out of the ground and helped him to his feet. "Well, it's a good thing you got him out but you know what…time's up."

The three looked at Kakashi with a shocked face. "We failed?" Sakura asked him.

Kakashi looked at them and smiled. "Nope, you all passed."

* * *

**Yes, at least this update is faster now. Hope you liked this chapter, until next time!**


	6. Conflict

The Sharingan Kyuubi

Chapter 6

**Whee! Another fast update…I think…Like always, I would like to thank the reviewers for their reviews. Now…time to answer them!**

**Yacada-Uchiha: Yeah, sometimes I don't really like it when Naruto is dumb so I had him changed. Hopefully he didn't change too much. **

**Shadow Eclipse: Thanks!**

**Sharingangirl12: Well, I thought about it for a while but since both of them are orphans, then they deserve a family. It's sad to see them lonely. **

**Karura Shinigami: Thanks!**

**Potter's Wifey: Thanks!**

**hinata-naruto-neji-HNN: updating now!**

**KCameh: Update as fast as possible!  
**

**insanechildfanfic: Thanks!**

**FreeTheKyuubi: Dropped the story! Never! I will finish it if it will cost most of my school time!**

**Um…that was a bit dramatic but it's okay. Now…onto the story!**

* * *

**Previously on The Sharingan Kyuubi**

"_Teamwork is the key."_

"_The technique is called "Kage Bunshin."_

"_You stinking, no good, rotten kids!" they heard all three Kakashi's yelling from the hole. "Give me back my book!"_

"_We failed?"_

"_Nope, you all passed."

* * *

_

"We what?" Sakura asked her sensei.

"What do you mean what? You all passed." Kakashi replied her and put his precious book back in the pouch.

"But we didn't get the bells." Sakura said.

"The whole point of this exercise is not to see who's better and who passed or not. This whole thing is to see if we can work as a team." Naruto explained to her. Kakashi nodded and Sasuke was still mad about Kakashi pulling him underground.

"Well, since you three passed, you can go eat and we'll start missions tomorrow." Kakashi said. "I bet you must be hungry."

"Not really, we ate before coming." Sasuke replied and took his brother's hand and lead him away from the training field.

Both Kakashi and Sakura sweatdropped while watching the Uchiha's leave.

"I thought I said not to eat before coming." Kakashi said.

"Well, the Uchiha's are always prepared. They really can't fight with an empty stomach." Sakura replied and left the field. "Bye Kakashi-sensei!"

* * *

"Hey Sasuke."

Sasuke looked down at his brother and smiled. "What is it?"

"I'm kinda hungry now, can we go eat?" Naruto asked him.

"Sure, where do you want to eat?" Sasuke said.

"I know the best place. Ichiraku Ramen!" Naruto cried and jumped up and down.

"Alright, we can go there." Sasuke replied. "But stop jumping up and down; you should be more mature, you're a genin now."

Naruto nodded and lead his brother to the Ramen store. Once they got there, they entered the place to see Team 8 eating in the store.

"Oh, hello Naruto, Sasuke." The owner of the store called to them. Team 8 turned around to see the Uchiha's. "Welcome, sit anywhere you like."

"Thank you." Sasuke said and sat beside the wall while Naruto sat between Hinata and Sasuke.

"What can I get you two?" a girl asked them.

"Two miso ramen please." Naruto cried to the owner's daughter.

"Alright, two miso ramen coming up." She replied.

"Thank you Ayame-nii-chan." Naruto replied. Ayame smiled and went to help her dad with the ramen.

"So, you two are the famous Uchiha survivors."

Both Sasuke and Naruto turned their head to see a boy wearing a grey coat and a white dog on his head.

"Yeah, what's it to you Inuzuka?" Sasuke said.

"Nothing, just wondering how you survived that terror." The boy said and put his chopstick down.

"Kiba, please don't say that." The blue hair girl said.

"Its fine Hinata, I'm sure they don't care." Kiba replied. "Right Shino?"

The bug boy didn't reply and continued to eat his ramen.

"Fine, ignore me." Kiba said and continued to eat his ramen. Hinata looked at the two and bowed her head.

"I'm sorry for what Kiba said."

"It's alright." Naruto replied. "But we do mind about _that_ incident."

"Yes, of course. You have to excuse Kiba." Hinata replied and turned around. "I'm going now; my father will be upset if I stayed out any longer. Bye Shino, bye Kiba."

Both Kiba and Shino nodded and she left the store.

"_I hope her teammates will be quiet when she's not here. I hate to see Sasuke get into fights when we don't have to."_ Naruto thought and grabbed a pair of chopsticks. Ayame put the two bowls of ramen in front of Naruto and Sasuke. They started eating their ramen, Naruto happily slurping his ramen while Sasuke ate silently.

"Hey Uchiha." Kiba said and they stopped eating their ramen. "How about a quick fight?"

Naruto cursed to himself. _"Darn, I wish Hinata-san was still here."_

"Hmph, like I want to waste my time on you." Sasuke replied and continued to eat his ramen.

"What? Are you too chickened to fight me?" Kiba said. Sasuke finished his ramen quickly and put his chopstick down.

Naruto gulped and got ready to stop his brother.

"You want to try Inuzuka?" Sasuke yelled and got up from his seat. Naruto grabbed Sasuke's arm to prevent him from charging towards Kiba in the store.

"Sasuke, please don't fight." Naruto whispered. Sasuke ignored him and stared at Kiba.

"Sure, I just wanted to see how good the Uchiha's are." Kiba replied with a cocky smile. "Shino and I verse you and your brother."

Shino sighed and continued to eat his ramen. He didn't want to be involved with Kiba's selfish action.

"You leave Naruto out." Sasuke said. "If it's me you want to fight, then fight me dog breath."

"Well, I guess the little Uchiha is scared of me, should have guessed that you aren't at the right age to be a genin." Kiba replied with a chuckle. Sasuke growled. He hates anybody who mocks his brother.

"Alright Inuzuka, let's settle this." Sasuke said and placed the money on the counter and looked at Naruto. "Naruto, you be good and stay here with Shino. Finish your ramen and go home. I'll see you in a bit."

Both Sasuke and Kiba left the store, leaving Naruto whimpering.

"Don't worry Naruto."

Naruto turned his head to the bug master. "Everything will be fine."

"But I'm worried about Sasuke." Naruto replied.

Shino nodded his head no and turned to finish his ramen. "Listen to your brother; he knows what he's doing. Now be a good boy like your brother said and go home after you finished your ramen."

Naruto nodded and silently ate his ramen.

* * *

Kiba and Sasuke stared at each other as they got ready to fight.

"Hey Inuzuka, tell your mutt to leave the fight."

"No way, Akamaru fights with me."

"Then I'll kick both your butts." Sasuke said and charged towards them.

"Heh, not on my watch." Kiba said and threw a smoke bomb onto the ground. Sasuke stopped in front of the smoke and looked around.

"_Where are you mutt?"_ Sasuke thought.

Inside the smoke, Kiba crouched and did a tiger seal.

"Gijyuu Ninpou, Shikyaku no Jutsu." He whispered. Chakra flew around his body and he went on all fours. Kiba smirked and charged to where Sasuke was. He appeared in front of Sasuke and smirked.

"Shit…" Sasuke thought as he brought his arms up to protect himself. But before he felt the impact, a shadow covered his view and he put his arms down. He saw his jounin teacher in front of him, holding onto Kiba's right arm and his left arm behind his back.

"Now now, you two shouldn't be fighting." Kakashi joked. Naruto appeared beside Sasuke and took his arm. A dog with a Konoha bandana on his head sat beside him.

"Kakashi, what is the meaning of this?" Sasuke asked him.

"Your brother was worried about you and went to find me. He didn't want you to be hurt." Kakashi replied and let go of Kiba's arms. "I told your jounin instructor to do whatever she wants with you after you return."

Kiba grunted and looked at Sasuke. "I'll finish this with you later." And jumped towards the village. Kakashi sighed and turned towards Sasuke.

"Now, what to do with you…"

Sasuke growled and turned around, not facing his jounin instructor and looked at his brother. "Why did you have to butt in?!"

Naruto looked at his brother shocked. He has never seen Sasuke so mad at him before.

"Why did you have to stop the fight?! I wanted to teach him a lesson!"

Naruto's head drooped and didn't look at Sasuke. "I just don't want you to be hurt."

"Don't want to be hurt? Listen Naruto, I'm old enough to do what I think is right and I want to beat that mutt for making fun of you." Sasuke replied.

Naruto felt hot tears from his eyes. He quickly rubbed them away but a whole bunch came back. "Onii-chan…I don't want to solve simple problems by fighting."

"Look, he challenged me to the fight, so technically, it's not my fault." Sasuke replied. "Besides, you're a bit too young to understand." Naruto gasped and looked up at his brother.

"Too young?! You think I'm too young?" Naruto cried. "Then what happened to "Please let Naruto be in my genin group thing?!" You're the one who wanted me to be in the group!"

"Look, I just don't want you to be teased by the people who saw you that day." Sasuke replied. Kakashi sighed at their argument and decided to step in.

"Now, I don't think teammate/brothers should fight."

But both of them ignored him and Naruto is the one to yell out.

"I…I hate you Sasuke! I thought you cared; I thought you loved me as a brother!"

"I do! It's just that I don't want people teasing you!" Sasuke yelled back. Naruto gasped and his body shook.

"I…I thought you cared…I believed in you and you disappoint me." Naruto said with a whisper. "Its fine, I'm leaving."

Before Sasuke or Kakashi could say anything, Naruto puffed into smokes.

"_A Kage Bunshin." _Kakashi thought. Sasuke thought the same thing and his head bowed, looking with guilt.

"_Shit, he did listen to me; he's at home like I told him to do and sent a Kage Bunshin to check on me. What kind of a brother am I?"

* * *

_

**And yeah! I updated again. I hope this isn't too angsty. Anyways, hope you enjoyed this chapter, until next time!**

**Ninja Terms:**

**Gijyuu Ninpou, Shikyaku no Jutsu: Beast Mimicry Ninja Technique, Four Legs**


	7. Brother's Once Again

The Sharingan Kyuubi

Chapter 7

**Thank you to all my adoring reviews! I'm so happy that people like that last chapter. And I apologies for the lateness of this chapter, got bad case of W.B. Oh yes, before I forget, one note to flamers, if you don't like my story, don't read it! Don't end up telling me why my story sucks, and why you hate it. If you don't like it, keep it to yourself and don't make others feel bad. It lowers the author's writing motivation. If you have something negative to say, don't say it, keep it to yourself and don't read the story. Now, I'm going to let Naruto answer the reviews so I can let off some steam.**

**lambtastic: It was sad isn't it? And yeah, I sent my clone there to check on Sasuke. What?! I'm adopted! Ahh!**

**Jessie: You know, I like our brotherly love too. Glad you like it.**

**Harteramo: Yeah! Updates coming up!**

**sonic-stage: Send some points about the story? I dunno, I might have to ask Jenrya when she's calmed down. **

**Jhonnie: There was a change? Where?**

**muntos girl: Updates!**

**insanechildfanfic: Thanks!**

**Enforcer7: Thank you!**

**uchiha Sasuke.: Yep, I tricked him. And he yelled at me! **

**Sharingan Hikari: Updating now!**

**hinata-naruto-neji-HNN: Yeah! I get a hug from HNN!! (Hugs back)**

**KCameh: Yeah!**

**Spedclass: Updating!**

**Potter's Wifey: Thanks!**

**Okay, now since Jenrya is finished letting of some steam, I'm turning to story her now, so enjoy!**

* * *

**Previously on The Sharingan Kyuubi**

"_So, you two are the famous Uchiha survivors."_

"_Hey Uchiha," Kiba said and they stopped eating their ramen. "How about a quick fight?"_

"_Now now, you two shouldn't be fighting." _

"_A Kage Bunshin."_

_"What kind of brother am I?" _

* * *

Sasuke jumped on top of the roofs as fast as he could. 

"God, I wish I didn't yell at him." Sasuke thought as he took a turn. "I knew he was worried about me and I still yelled at him."

**Flashback**

"_I…I hate you Sasuke! I thought you cared; I thought you loved me as a brother!"_

**End of Flashback**

Sasuke groaned and another image came to his mind.

**Flashback**

"_I…I thought you cared…I believed in you and you disappoint me." Naruto said with a whisper. "Its fine, I'm leaving."_

**End of Flashback**

"_I do care about you and I do believe in you. Did I fail to be the brother you wanted?"_ Sasuke thought as the Uchiha mansion is in view. He stopped in front of the mansion and took a deep breath. _"Alright, here goes."_

Sasuke entered the house and an eerie feeling came to welcome him.

"I'm…I'm home." He said as he took off his sandals and walked in. "Naruto?"

Sasuke got no reply from his blond brother and his heart throbbed.

"Naruto, are you here?" Sasuke cried up the stairway. Again, he got no reply.

"_What if he doesn't want to talk to me anymore or maybe he ran away or he…No! I can't think like that!"_ Sasuke thought and whacked his head. _"Alright, I should go check."_

Sasuke went up the stairs and went in front of their room, where a door separates their room from the hallway. He knocked on the door gently and got no reply from his brother. He turned the doorknob to find it locked.

"_Shit, he locked the room."_ Sasuke thought and started to bang on the door.

"Naruto, open this door! You better not let me break it open!"

"Go away!" Sasuke heard his brother cry out. Sasuke gasped and took a step back. This is the second time he heard Naruto yell at him.

Sasuke head drooped and he sighed. Nothing was going to get his brother to listen to him after the argument they had.

"Alright Naruto, I'll leave you alone." Sasuke said and went downstairs. He went to the kitchen and cooked quietly, he even ate dinner silently. After eating, he left some leftovers on the table and went back upstairs. He knocked on their room door again and said:

"If you get hungry, there are some leftovers from tonight's dinner on the table. You can go eat when you're hungry." Sasuke still got no reply. "Good night."

Sasuke went back downstairs and lay on the couch in their living room.

"_For the next couple of days, I'll be sleeping on the couch."_ Sasuke thought and soon sleep took over.

* * *

Hours passed. Inside the room, Naruto sat there quietly until a low growl from his stomach told him it's hungry. 

"_Darn stomach, can't you wait for a couple of weeks?"_ Naruto thought and he stomach growled again. It might be answering his thoughts. Naruto sighed and stood up and went to the door. He hand held the doorknob but stopped immediately. _"What if it's a trap that Sasuke want me to come out?" _Naruto was silent for a minute until his stomach growled again.

"Alright, I'll eat!" Naruto cried to his stomach and quickly covered his mouth. He didn't want to wake up his brother if he was asleep. Naruto unlocked the door and peeked his head out the door to see if Sasuke was waiting for him. Nobody was around.

"_Good." _Naruto thought and went downstairs quietly. When he got downstairs, he heard snoring from the living and went there to find Sasuke sleeping. _"What an idiot. He didn't even get a blanket."_

Naruto went to get him a blanket and placed it on his brother. He then went to the kitchen and saw food on the table. He stomach growled again and he started to eat. The food was satisfying for his stomach and he was full instantly. Naruto put the dishes in the sink quietly and went to the stairs. He looked back at his brother one more time before going upstairs. He went in his bed and smiled.

"_Okay, I'll apologize to him tomorrow."_ Naruto thought and soon he fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning, Sasuke groaned and got up. The blanket that was on him fell and he picked it up. 

"_When did I…? Maybe it's Naruto?"_ Sasuke thought.

Sasuke heard footstep coming down and he turn to see Naruto coming down.

"Sasuke, what's for breakfast?" Naruto asked. Sasuke smiled and went to pick up his brother. Naruto was surprised at this and held on his brother tightly. "Hey, what's the big idea?"

Sasuke laughed and put his brother down. Naruto huffed and slightly confused at what's going on.

"Hey Sasuke."

Sasuke stopped laughing and looked at his brother. "Yeah?"

"You don't hate me or find me annoying anymore?" Naruto asked him.

"Of course not Naruto, you are my only brother." Sasuke said to him. "I would never hate you or find you annoying."

Naruto relieved at what he heard jumped in his brother's arms and hugged him. "So…what's for breakfast?"

Sasuke laughed and went to the kitchen. "Ramen I suppose."

After breakfast, Sasuke and Naruto left the mansion and went to train. It was still early so Sakura and Kakashi wouldn't be there. This time, Sasuke want Naruto to finally learn the Goukakyuu no Jutsu.

"You remember how to do it?" Sasuke asked Naruto. Naruto nodded and did the hand seals.

"Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu!" Naruto said and blew. A medium size fireball came out and disappeared afterwards. Naruto sighed and did the hand seals again. While Naruto continued to practice, it reminded Sasuke of himself.

**Flashback**

_8 year old Sasuke stood at a bridge and did the hand seal. _

"_Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu!" Sasuke cried and puffed. A medium size fireball appeared and disappeared. Sasuke sighed and did the hand seal again._

"_Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu!" Sasuke cried again and kept on trying. _

"_I won't loose to nii-san, I won't loose!" Sasuke thought and tried again. _

**End of Flashback**

"_He's just like me, won't give up even though the odds are against him."_ Sasuke thought as he continued to watch Naruto try over and over. Sasuke smiled and walked to Naruto.

"Okay, that's enough." Sasuke said.

Naruto looked up at his brother and whined. "Why? I just got it."

Sasuke chuckled and knelt beside Naruto. "Don't worry; you have time to practice it. Besides, Sakura and Kakashi are coming."

Naruto nodded and smiled. "You just watch me, I'll get better and then I'll beat the person who killed our parents!"

"_Yes, get better Naruto, because you will need it when we face him…Uchiha…Itachi._

* * *

**Hello! And hoped you like this chapter, even thought it had taken me so long to update it because of writer's block but now I'm back so get ready for my next chapter!**


	8. Recommendations

The Sharingan Kyuubi

Chapter 8

**Okay, okay, I know you readers and reviewers must be really upset and irritated about the late reply. (Ducks from a thrown table) And I really apologize for it, I really didn't mean to leave the story like this but hopefully I'm ready to write again! Anyways, time to reply some reviews. **

**KMT: Thanks! I'm glad you liked it.**

**TheOtaku Akatsuki: Thanks!**

**Angels-Flame: I will write more stories when I finish with this one. Hopefully, I can write a sequel, you reviews want me to…after this.**

**Evelyn627: Don't worry, the secret will be revealed soon. Sooner then you think.**

**AnimeDiva2: I will update more often now, hopefully.**

**DarkRavie: Thank you!**

**naruchaan: I'm going to update more often now.**

**narutoluvr4evr: I love suspense but I won't hold the suspense for too long.**

**Midnight Fairy: Thanks!**

**spedclass: Pair Naruto with Hanabi? Nah, sorry, no offense but I really don't like Hanabi that much. I really prefer Hinata but with the age difference now, I'm not really sure who to pair Naruto with. Maybe with nobody…until later.**

**Potter's Wifey: Thanks!**

**So, now with all the reviews replied, onto the story!**

**

* * *

**

**Previously on The Sharingan Kyuubi**

"_Naruto, open this door! You better not let me break it open!"_

"_Go away!" Sasuke heard his brother cry out_

"_Okay, I'll apologize to him tomorrow."__ Naruto thought and soon he fell asleep._

"_You don't hate me or find me annoying anymore?" Naruto asked him._

"_Of course not Naruto, you are my only brother." Sasuke said to him. "I would never hate you or find you annoying."_

"_He's just like me, won't give up even though the odds are against him."__ Sasuke thought_

_Naruto nodded and smiled. "You just watch me, I'll get better and then I'll beat the person who killed our parents!"_

_"Yes, get better Naruto, because you will need it when we face him…Uchiha…Itachi." _

* * *

**A month have passed**

Up and down, up and down. Naruto watched the brush move up and down. He panted as the brush went up and down, gliding through the surface. Beside him, his brother Sasuke just moved the brush up and down, with no emotion at all, one hand holding the brush and the other in his pocket. Beside Sasuke, their pink hair teammate moved the brush side to side. All three of them were irritated, what good was this? This was hard work and no training. Their sensei, Kakashi, was sitting and reading his orange book, giggling every few seconds. Until, someone got frustrated…

"WHY THE HELL DO WE HAVE TO DO THIS?!"

Sasuke and Sakura looked at their blond teammate throwing the paintbrush on the floor. Naruto climbed down from the small ladder he was on and stomped his feet. Standing beside Sasuke, he was only half his height.

"What's the matter now Naruto?" Kakashi asked him, still with his face in his book.

"Why are we painting fences when we were suppose to be training?!" Naruto cried back at their teacher.

Sasuke and Sakura sighed at Naruto. This must be the millionth time that Naruto complained about their 'missions' To Naruto, it seem like doing chores and have nothing to do with training to become a better ninja. The first two weeks were fine, Naruto had no problem with the D rank missions but as weeks passed, he was getting very annoyed with the 'training'. Kakashi also sighed; the boy was going to be hard to train.

"Naruto, how many times have I told you…"

"Yeah, yeah, I know. It's to strengthen your muscles and your body for future missions, I get that." Naruto said, cutting off Kakashi.

"Right, and since you get this…why do you still complain?" Kakashi asked him.

"Because…because this is so freaking boring!" Naruto yelled out.

Kakashi sighed and looked away from his book.

"Look, after this, I'll treat all of you ramen, okay?" Kakashi said, sounding very annoyed.

Naruto's face gleamed and he jumped for joy. He grabbed his paintbrush and started painting all over the fence, hoping to finish it quicker.

* * *

After painting the fence and getting their payment, they went directly to Ichiraku's Ramen store. There, Naruto was greeted by Ayame and her father, but this time, there is no Team 8 to disturb them. All four sat down and ordered their ramen, except Kakashi. Just then, in the middle of their eating, an ANBU came and whispered to Kakashi. All three of them looked at them, wondering what was up. Kakashi nodded and the ANBU disappeared. 

"What was that about?" Sakura asked their sensei.

Kakashi smiled under his mask and waved to them. "Yes, the Hokage called a meeting for all Jounins so I have to go now." Kakashi placed his money on the counter and left the store, leaving his student confused.

* * *

**At the Hokage's meeting place**

"What?! What do you mean we're starting the Chunnin Selection Exam in a month?!" one of the Jounin's yelled from the crowd of other Jounins.

"Yeah, we just started training them." Another Jounin said.

The Sandaime quieted the crowd and sighed.

"Yes, I know this is very sudden, but we have to choose our Chunnins now." The Sandaime said. "We have a shortage of Chunnins since most of them moved up to Jounin and ANBU. We also need to prepare for future battles, we need to prepare. Also, our alliances with the other countries are weakening so we need to re-establish that alliance and we need to balance our forces, other countries have too many Chunnins so we need more to balance."

The crowd quiet down and started mumbling.

"Please inform your team about the Chuunin Exam that is happening in a month." The Sandaime said and dismissed the Jounins. All that is left were four Jounins and one Chunnin. Kakashi, Gai, Kurenai and Asuma were the four Jounins and Iruka was the only Chunnin. Also in their presence was the Sandaime, hoping to get their recommendations now.

"Well, what are you going to do?" Kakashi asked them.

"I'm recommending Hyuuga Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba and Aburame Shino to join the Chunnin selection exam under my name, Yuuhi Kurenai." Kurenai replied.

Asuma nodded with Kurenai, showing that he is letting his team join to. "I'm recommending from Team 10 Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru and Akimichi Chouji to take the Chunnin selection exam under my name, Sarutobi Asuma."

"Uchiha Sasuke, Uchiha Naruto and Haruno Sakura, I will recommend these three to take the Chunnin selection exam under my name." Kakashi replied and looked at Gai. "Well, what about you?"

Gai chuckled and showed his 'nice guy' pose. "You know my answer Kakashi; of course my group will join."

The Sandaime nodded and smiled. "So…the academy's Rookie Nine will join the Chunnin Exam."

Their Jounin teachers nodded in response. Iruka got a bit frustrated and said to the Jounin teacher:

"I still can't agree with you. They maybe your subordinates, but they were my students! They are very talented, but it's still too early for them to join the exam. They need more experience!"

All four Jounin looked at Iruka with expressionless faces. Kakashi stepped up and said:

"I understand how you feel and you must be very upset but…they are no longer your students, they are our subordinates now."

Kurenai sighed and Asuma just stayed quiet. The Sandaime just looked at their conversation and finally spoke up.

"I understand Iruka and I have made my decision. We will put the Rookie Nine into a preliminary exam."

A shocked Iruka didn't say anymore and the rest of the Jounins left.

* * *

**Next day, at the Konoha Bridge (the small red bridge)**

Team 7 was waiting for their sensei to show up for the last half an hour and he still haven't showed up. Sakura was getting impatient and started to yell about Kakashi being late.

"How come Kakashi-sensei have to make us wait when he is the one that called us?"

Naruto, who was standing beside his brother, shook his head and shrugged.

Just then, Kakashi appeared on top of the bridge and gave an apologizing look.

"Sorry, I got lost in the path of life today…so I was late."

They all sweat dropped, knowing that it was a lie but didn't say it.

Kakashi looked at his group and finally spoke.

"The reason I called you all here is that I recommended you to take the Chunnin selection exam." Kakashi said and took out three sheets of paper. "Here, take these applications."

"Chunnin exam?" Sakura said. "You mean the exam that will move a Genin to a Chunnin?"

"Is that why you left Ichiraku's Ramen yesterday?" Naruto asked him.

"Correct and correct, however, the recommendation does not force you to take it. You can decide if you want to take it or not. If you want to take the exam, then get these applications signed and in a month, get to school by 3 PM and go to room 301. That is all for today." Kakashi replied and disappeared in a puff of smoke. Team 7 started walking down the bridge and going back home.

While Sasuke and Naruto were anxious to take the exam, their pink hair teammate was not so sure.

"_I'm a lot weaker then Sasuke and Naruto…I shouldn't be taking the exam if I'm going to slow them down."_ Sakura thought as she went home. _"I don't think_ _I can go through this."_

* * *

**So, there you have it! A new chapter in a very long time! Well, hope this chapter is not too boring, I promise you that the next chapter will be a lot better. If you are wondering about Haku and Zabuza, don't worry, they will show up. I just don't want to add the whole Mist village thing so I didn't. Don't worry, they will show up later in the chapters. So, I will leave you with this and until next time!**


	9. Beginning of the Chunnin Exam!

The Sharingan Kyuubi

Chapter 9

**Hello, it's me again. I'm really sorry for the late update; I'll try to get the next one up faster. Now, time to reply reviews! **

**hinata-naruto-neji-HNN: Thanks for reviewing both chapter 7 and 8! I'm going to try to update faster.**

**alaine: Um…sorry to say but I'm not much of a yaoi fan. I'm okay with the Sasuke and Naruto coupling but for this story, they are just brothers. And Kakashi and Iruka coupling…not going to do that. **

**Wolf among sheep: I'm going to try really really hard to update as fast as I can. **

**Harteramo: Yeah, out of the whole series, the Chuunin exam is always my favorite. I'm going to try really hard to write some good chapters for you and my fellow readers and reviews on the Chuunin exam. **

**kyuubi-rain: Find a way to mimic the Sharingan? Well, I have not really thought about it…maybe I'll do that. I'll be sure to think about it. And longer chapters, yeah, I think I should write more. Tell me if the chapters are still too short.**

**sweetdreamer: Yes, thank you so much for pointing that out. That is corrected now. I'm not really use to using the name Uchiha Naruto so I'm bound to make that mistake again. I better proofread it more before posting. **

**DarkRavie: Thank you. **

* * *

**Previously on The Sharingan Kyuubi**

"_What?! What do you mean we're starting the Chunnin Selection Exam in a month?!"_

"_I'm recommending Hyuuga Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba and Aburame Shino to join the Chunnin selection exam under my name, Yuuhi Kurenai." Kurenai replied._

"_I'm recommending from Team 10 Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru and Akimichi Chouji to take the Chunnin selection exam under my name, Sarutobi Asuma."_

"_Uchiha Sasuke, Uchiha Naruto and Haruno Sakura, I will recommend these three to take the Chunnin selection exam under my name." Kakashi replied_

"_I understand how you feel and you must be very upset but…they are no longer your students, they are our subordinates now."_

"_Chunnin exam?" Sakura said. "You mean the exam that will move a Genin to a Chunnin?"_

"_I'm a lot weaker then Sasuke and Naruto…I shouldn't be taking the exam if I'm going to slow them down." Sakura thought as she went home. "I don't think I can go through this." _

* * *

**A week before the Chunnin Exam**

Sasuke and Naruto were busy training with Kakashi, trying to improve their techniques and speed to win in the Chunnin Exam.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu." Naruto cried and made three of him. All of the Narutos ran towards Kakashi. Naruto slid and tried to trip Kakashi but Kakashi jumped out of the way and Naruto ended up tripping one of his clones. Naruto growled and got up.

"Alright, that's enough training for today," Kakashi said and started to walk away from the training ground.

"Aww, but I'm not tired." Naruto complained to Kakashi.

Kakashi sighed and looked towards Naruto. "You know you are too tired to continue. Both of you need rest."

Naruto sat on the ground and puffed. "But I need training."

"Yes, I know you need training, but training also mean resting. You two need rest before the Chunnin Exam. I want both of you two take it easy before the exam and don't exhaust yourself with training. Bye now." Kakashi replied and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Geez, that was no fun." Naruto complained and walked to Sasuke. "Ne, where's Sakura?"

Sasuke shrugged and started to walk off. "We don't need her; she just gets in the way."

"You know that's not true!"

Sasuke turned around and looked at Naruto. Naruto was close to tears and his head hung.

"Sakura hasn't been to training in the last three days, what if she quit?"

"You know Sakura is not the type to quit." Sasuke replied and walked to his brother. "Even though she does get in the way, she doesn't quit."

"But…but why hasn't she been coming to training?" Naruto asked.

"Maybe she was busy." Sasuke replied. "Now come on, you need rest."

Naruto nodded and followed his brother home.

* * *

**Present Day, the Chunnin Exam**

Both Sasuke and Naruto were waiting for their pink hair teammate to arrive. So far, they haven't seen her.

"Sasuke, why isn't she here?" Naruto asked Sasuke while tugging his sleeves.

"Don't worry, she will come." Sasuke replied. Just then, they saw Sakura walking towards them.

"Sakura, you're here!" Naruto cried and ran to Sakura. Sakura smiled and gave Naruto a hug.

"Yes, I wouldn't miss this." Sakura replied and got to her feet and looked at Sasuke. "Hello Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke nodded and turned around. "Let's go in before we are late."

All three of them walked in the academy and went to room 301, where a lot of ninjas were waiting to get in the classroom. There were two other older ninjas blocking the door. When they got there, both Sasuke and Sakura felt something was wrong.

"Hey, when are you going to let us in?" a ninja was asking the two at the door.

"Heh, impatient bunch of punks, you won't get let in until 3." One of the ninjas at the door replied. "And you don't look like the smart type."

The ninja growled. "And what is that suppose to mean?!"

Sasuke walked up and chuckled. "He's right, you are not smart."

The ninja turned and looked at Sasuke. "You f-"

Sasuke quickly disappeared and held a kunai at the ninja's throat. "That's right; you don't even know that this is the wrong room."

The ninja gasped and Sasuke put the kunai in his pocket. "Am I right, Sakura?"

Sakura looked at Sasuke and felt confidence. "That's right; this is not the right room. The room we are supposed to go is one more floor up."

Sakura did a hand sign and cried 'kai.' The sign above the door turned from 301 to 201. The ninja at the door chuckled and clapped their hands.

"Wow, for the last half an hour, these people were waiting here, not knowing this is the wrong door. Good job."

All the ninjas grunted, complaining about the fake door and started going upstairs. Naruto's team went upstairs and walked to a big door, with the sign that says 301. All of the ninjas were in and the only team left is them. Just then, Kakashi appeared in front of them and blocked the door.

"So, all three of you are here." Kakashi said to them. "Also, congrats on finding out that was the wrong room."

"Kakashi-sensei, why are you here?" Sakura asked him, shocked that their teacher would come. Both Naruto and Sasuke nodded to each other, knowing what is going on.

Kakashi chuckled and looked at his team. "To make sure all three of you are here."

"I see, the requirements you told us is wrong."

Sakura looked at Sasuke and gasped. "What…what do you mean? When did Kakashi-sensei ever tell us wrong things?"

"Just two months ago." Kakashi replied. Sakura looked at Kakashi and gasped. "The day I gave you three the applications."

Naruto clutched his fist. "That's right; the requirement requires all three of us. It's not a choice if we wanted to come or not, we **have** to come." Kakashi nodded.

"That's right, if only Naruto and Sasuke came, then they won't be allowed to take the exam." Kakashi told Sakura. "Now, since all three of you are here, that means all three of you are ready for this exam and handed in your applications.

All three nodded and Kakashi smiled under his mask. "Then you can enter, best of luck you three."

Both Sakura and Sasuke opened the door and all three entered. The door closed behind them and Kakashi smiled again.

"_That's my team." _

* * *

**Inside the Exam Room**

All three gasped at what they saw. Ninjas from all different Hidden Villages gathered and were staring at the three that just entered. Naruto grabbed his brother's arm and looked at the ninjas with a frightened expression. He heard some ninja's chuckle and walked behind his brother, still holding his arm. Before they walked in anymore, they heard a sudden cry.

"Sasuke-kun!!"

Sasuke felt a pair of arms around his neck and his brother removing his arms away from him. He turned around and saw Sakura's blond friend Ino.

"Sasuke-kun, I knew you come." Ino said and still had her arms around him. "I thought that Sakura chickened out and you couldn't come."

An angry Sakura removed Ino's arms around Sasuke and glared at Ino. "You know that's not true Ino-pig! You're just too afraid that I enter and beat you."

"What you say forehead girl?!"

Before Ino charged at Sakura, someone grabbed her arm.

"Easy Ino, you don't want to kicked out now, would you?"

Naruto turned around and saw a very skinny guy with a tied up ponytail that spikes up holding onto Ino's arm and a chubby guy eating a bag of potato chips standing behind him.

_"Hey, I know those two, Nara Shikamaru and Akimichi Chouji, from Team 10."_ Naruto thought.

**Flashback**

"_Team 10 will be Nara Shikamaru, Akimichi Chouji and Yamanaka Ino. Your teacher will be Sarutobi Asuma." Iruka said._

"_What?! Why do I have to be fatty and lazy here?!" Naruto heard Ino yell._

"_Because that's what the Hokage decided so stick with it."_

**End of Flashback**

Ino pulled her arm out of Shikamaru's clutch and crossed her arms.

"Man, so you three are taking this troublesome exam too?" Shikamaru asked them.

Sasuke and Naruto nodded. "That's why we're here."

Shikamaru sighed and Chouji continued to eat his chips.

"So, this is were you guys are."

Team 7 and Team 10 turned around and saw Team 11 walking their way. Kiba stood in front of the group while Hinata and Shino stood behind him. Naruto held onto his brother's arm again, getting ready to stop him before he does something crazy.

**Flashback**

"_Hey Uchiha." Kiba said and they stopped eating their ramen. "How about a quick fight?"_

"_Hmph, like I want to waste my time on you." Sasuke replied and continued to eat his ramen._

"_What? Are you too chickened to fight me?" Kiba said. Sasuke finished his ramen quickly and put his chopstick down._

"_You want to try Inuzuka?" Sasuke yelled and got up from his seat. Naruto grabbed Sasuke's arm to prevent him from charging towards Kiba in the store._

"_Well, I guess the little Uchiha is scared of me, should have guessed that you aren't at the right age to be a genin." Kiba replied with a chuckle. Sasuke growled. He hates anybody who mocks his brother._

"_Alright Inuzuka, let's settle this." Sasuke said and placed the money on the counter and looked at Naruto. "Naruto, you be good and stay here with Shino. Finish your ramen and go home. I'll see you in a bit."_

**End of Flashback**

"So, the Uchiha brothers are here." Kiba said and stopped in front of Sasuke and Naruto. "I can't wait to finish what we started before."

Sasuke chuckled and looked at Kiba. "I hoped your punishment for last time was worth it."

Kiba growled and turned away. "Hope you lose before you get to the finals."

Both Sakura and Ino made faces at Kiba as his team walked away from them. While Shino and Kiba walked away, Hinata stayed behind. She walked to Naruto and smiled.

"Open your hand." Hinata instructed.

Naruto did what she asked him to do and she dropped two candies in his hand.

"Apology for last time." Hinata said and left to catch up to her group. Naruto smiled and put the candies in his pocket.

* * *

"Well, we better scram and get ready for the Chunnin Exam." Shikamaru said and pulled Ino away. "How troublesome." 

"Bye Sasuke-kun." Ino cried back as Shikamaru continued to drag her away from Sasuke and his team, with Chouji following behind them.

Sasuke sighed and glad that Ino was gone while Sakura was happy that Ino was gone. Both of them looked at each other and started to talk about the exam.

* * *

While Sakura and Sasuke were talking about the Chunnin Exam, Naruto looked around at the competition. He saw some ninja from different hidden villages and recognizes most of them. Next he saw another group from Konoha, a boy with a bowl cut and wearing a green jumpsuit, a girl with two buns on her head and a boy with eyes like Hinata's. 

"_Strange, is he a Hyuuga?"_ Naruto thought. _"From the branch or main family?" _Naruto shook his head and continue to look around.

His eyes stopped at a red hair boy. He had a gourd on his back and had an emotionless face. Naruto smelled something funny about him, he could smell something different about his chakra, something demonic. The red hair boy looked and Naruto suddenly felt a sudden headache. He fell to his knees and clutched his head.

"_What's…what's going on?"_ Naruto thought as his head continued to pound away. _"Why…why now?"_

"**Boy, you know perfectly why it's now, don't you?****"**

Naruto shook his head and pushed the voice away.

"_Go away!"_

"**Now now, you know it's rude to treat me like this. I'm helping you.****"**

"_You're not helping me at all, now go away, voice!"_

"**You'll thank me later, boy****"**

Naruto shook his head again, sighing in relieve the voice is gone. He doesn't know who the voice is but thinking it was his conscience, he ignored it.

"Naruto, are you okay?"

He looked up and saw his brother and Sakura worried.

"Naruto, you okay?" Sakura asked him.

Naruto nodded and got to his feet. "Yeah, just a sudden headache."

Both Sakura and Sasuke looked at each other and looked back at Naruto, worried about their partner. Naruto looked back at the same spot where the red hair boy was to find him gone. Naruto sighed and continued to look around.

* * *

"Gaara, you sure you're fine?" A blond hair girl asked the red hair. 

Gaara was clutching his head and grunting.

"Yes, now go away!" Gaara yelled and pushed his partners away. The other two moved away and looked at each other. After seeing Gaara looking at the blond kid, he suddenly got a headache. Worried, they moved him away, somewhere farther.

"**Gaara, you felt that too, didn't you?"**

_"Get lost voice!"_

**"Looks like we'll have some competition this year. Get ready Gaara."**

Gaara got rid of the voice and looked up at his teammates.

"That kid, do you think he must have one too?" the blond girl asked the other boy.

"I don't know Temari, but I think so." The boy replied.

"Kankuro, do you think you can send Karasu to check the boy out?" Temari asked him.

"No, it's almost to exam time, we mustn't do that." Kankuro replied and looked at Gaara.

* * *

"Sorry to keep you waiting."

Every ninja turned to the front. In a puff of smoke, a group of Chunnins stood in front of the class. A talk man with a long jacket stood in front of the group and smiled.

"I am your examiner for the first part of the Chunnin Exam, the name's Morino Ibiki. Now get ready, because most of you are going to fail."

* * *

**There you have it, another chapter. Sorry again for the late update and for the boring chapter, but it leads to a better chapter so wait for it. Hope you enjoy this chapter, until next time!**


	10. Dangerous Situation

The Sharingan Kyuubi

Chapter 10

**Whee! Thanks to all who reviewed and read chapter 9! Now, time to reply some reviews. **

**deviltwit: Thanks!**

**Koolinkenji: Don't worry; it's not going to be yaoi. I'm not planning on having this story to be yaoi, more of the brotherly love type between Naruto and Sasuke. And I promise you, this is no yaoi story. **

**kingman186: Thank you!**

**hinata-naruto-neji-HNN: They will find out about them in a while…I'm not planning of letting them know until later. And thanks!**

**DarkRavie: Thanks!**

**spedclass: Thank you!**

**kyuubi-rain: I'm still deciding on who Naruto will fight but I have some people in mind so you'll just have to wait. **

**Kazuma1: Thanks!**

**Ninja Hidden in the Fridge: Of course I won't fail Naruto and Sasuke. If I failed them now, I can't continue with the story!**

**Now, let's get on with the story!

* * *

**

**Previously on The Sharingan Kyuubi**

"_Hey, when are you going to let us in?" a ninja was asking the two at the door._

"_Heh, impatient bunch of punks, you won't get let in until 3." One of the ninjas at the door replied. "And you don't look like the smart type."_

_The ninja growled. "And what is that suppose to mean?!"_

_Sasuke walked up and chuckled. "He's right, you are not smart."

* * *

_

"_So, all three of you are here." Kakashi said to them. "Also, congrats on finding out that was the wrong room."_

_Naruto clutched his fist. "That's right; the requirement requires all three of us. It's not a choice if we wanted to come or not, we __**have**__ to come." Kakashi nodded._

"_Then you can enter, best of luck you three."

* * *

_

"_Sasuke-kun, I knew you come." Ino said and still had her arms around him. "I thought that Sakura chickened out and you couldn't come."_

"_So, the Uchiha brothers are here." Kiba said and stopped in front of Sasuke and Naruto. "I can't wait to finish what we started before."_

"_Open your hand." Hinata instructed._

_Naruto did what she asked him to do and she dropped two candies in his hand._

"_Apology for last time." Hinata said and left to catch up to her group. Naruto smiled and put the candies in his pocket.

* * *

_

"_What's…what's going on?"__ Naruto thought as his head continued to pound away. __"Why…why now?"_

"_**Boy, you know perfectly why it's now, don't you?**__**"**_

"_Go away!"_

"_**Now now, you know it's rude to treat me like this. I'm helping you.**__**"**_

"_You're not helping me at all, now go away, voice!"_

"_**You'll thank me later, boy**__**"

* * *

**_

_"__**Gaara, you felt that too, didn't you?**__**"**_

_"Get lost voice!"_

_**"**__**Looks like we'll have some competition this year. Get ready Gaara.**__**"**_

"_I am your examiner for the first part of the Chunnin Exam, the name's Morino Ibiki. Now get ready, because most of you are going to fail."

* * *

_

Every ninja tensed up with the sudden appearance of Morino Ibiki, their examiner.

"Now now, don't be tense, I'm not going to fight you." Ibiki said and laughed. The ninjas glared at him. Ibiki stopped laughing and looked at them with a serious look. "But I'm not kidding; most of you are going to fail."

The ninjas tensed up again but continued to glare at Ibiki.

"Now, all of you got a number when you came in right? You will sit according to your number and don't switch numbers with others!" Ibiki said and the ninjas started to move.

Naruto looked at his card to see the number 24. He then looked at Sasuke card to find the number 39. Naruto gulped and looked Sakura's card, she held the number 46. Naruto looked at Sasuke and saw his brother giving him a worried look. He was close to the front of the classroom while his teammates are behind him. They begin to move apart from each other and sat in their spot. Naruto sat in his seat and began to shake. Both Sasuke and Sakura saw Naruto and looked worried.

"_Oh no Naruto, don't tell me that you're not ready." _Sakura thought.

"_Crap, they mixed up the numbers so we wouldn't be sitting beside each other." _Sasuke thought and looked to his side. Beside him were unfamiliar ninjas from two different hidden villages. He looked behind him and looked at Sakura and saw that she had two unfamiliar ninjas beside her. Behind of Sakura sat her friend/rival Ino. Sasuke continued to look around. Most of the ninjas from the teams he already know are separated pretty far. He looked at Naruto and sighed in relief. Hinata from Team 10 sat on Naruto's right hand side.

"_At least he won't be so nervous that there's someone beside him that he can trust." _Sasuke thought and looked up at the front.

* * *

"_Thank goodness that Hinata-san is beside me."_ Naruto thought and looked at Hinata. Hinata smiled back and he felt very relieved.

"Let's do our best Naruto." Hinata said to Naruto. Naruto smiled and nodded.

"Alright, let's begin." Ibiki said and some Jounin went around and handed out a piece of paper. "You will answer those 9 out of 10 questions. After an hour, I will give you the tenth question. Now…rule number one: You must not cheat! Anyone who is caught cheating will be kicked out along with his or her teammates. Last rule: anyone in a team gets a zero; everyone on that team will fail. You all want to be Chunnin's so act like a Chunnin. Now, since all of you understand the rules, BEGIN!"

Naruto looked up at the clock. _"2 o'clock…so until 3, I have to finish the nine questions."_

Naruto flipped his paper around and read the first question. _"The parabola, B, represents a shuriken's maximum throwing distance of the enemy ninja, A, from a height of 7 meters. Figure out the trait of the enemy ninja that can be observed from the ellipse formed by the shuriken, and figure out the maximum throwing distance on flat ground. Explain your reasoning."_

Naruto tensed up. This is something he hasn't learned yet! He began to start panicking. _"What am I suppose to do?! I don't know anything about this!"_

Naruto moved down to the second question, hoping it be easier. _"A ninja needs to throw his shuriken in a 45 angle. The shuriken hits an 8 foot tall tree, how far does he have to be from the tree to get an exact 45 angle hit? And which kind of shuriken would the ninja need to get an exact 45 angle hit. Explain your reasoning."_

Naruto looked at the third question…another one he didn't understand. He moved to the fourth one…another one he didn't know. He started to panic more.

Sasuke felt Naruto tense up and he looked at his brother. _"These questions…they're written so we won't know the answer. He's not going to be able to answer any of these questions. So…what are we suppose to do? Think Sasuke, think!"_

Just then, Ibiki's voice played in his head. _"You all want to be Chunnin's so act like a Chunnin."_

"_Act like a Chunnin, when we're not a Chunnin. What does he mean?"

* * *

_

While Sasuke was thinking about what Ibiki said, his pink hair teammate was writing down some of the answers.

"_This test is okay; some of these are easy to figure out." _Sakura thought while she wrote down some of the answers. _"Good thing I studied before I came."_

Behind Sakura, her rival Ino smiled. _"That's right Sakura, finish and let me copy you."_

Sakura lifted up her paper and smiled to herself. _"Finished."_

Ino did a hand seal and lifted it to Sakura. "Shintenshin no Jutsu."

Ino felt herself going into Sakura's mind and soon, she was in complete control of Sakura's movement. Ino took the paper and started reading the answers.

"_All I need to do is to memorize all the answers and when I get out, write the answers out on the paper."_

Shikamaru saw what Ino did and sighed. _"So she used Shintenshin no Jutsu on Sakura. Smart."_

Shikamaru put his pencil down and put his head on the table. _"Man, this is so troublesome." _He looked at the time and sighed again. _"Half an hour left, I guess I'll sleep until then."

* * *

_

Sasuke, who was still thinking on what Ibiki said, finally understood what he meant. _"I get what he meant now. He means that we have to cheat but not get caught. And when you think of the score system, it makes sense. So now…"_

Sasuke whispered Sharingan and it hit a person. His hands began to move on his own and he smirked.

"_Yes, I got the right person."

* * *

_

Meanwhile, Naruto was still struggling through the test. He looked at the clock, it said two forty-five, fifteen minutes left. He looked down at the test, not a single answer. He started to panic. His hands and knees shook and he was ready to cry. But he knew he had to be strong for his teammates so he held it in. But what can he do? If he fails, his whole team fails.

"Naruto-kun, copy the answers."

Naruto turns to see Hinata moving her test under her arms so he could see the answers.

"Why are you helping me?" Naruto whispered to her.

Hinata hesitated but still answered him. "Because…because I don't want you to leave this exam so soon. You are young but I know you're strong. I just don't want you to leave."

Naruto thought for a bit. _"If I copy, then Hinata-san might get caught and kicked out because of me but if I don't copy, then I might fail Sasuke and Sakura-chan. What should I do?"_

"Naruto, hurry." Hinata whispered. Naruto thought for it a bit longer and nodded. He was going to copy her paper. When Naruto's head tilted closer to see the test, a kunai landed on his left hand side. Naruto sat up straight and looked at the kunai with fear.

"Hey, what are you doing?"

Naruto looked at the Chunnin who threw the kunai. Both Sasuke and Sakura saw what happened and they were nervous.

"_Oh no…"_ all three of them thought and the whole room was quiet.

* * *

**I'm bad huh? Is Naruto going to fail the test or is he safe? Stay tune for the next chapter!**


End file.
